Shinshiazu
Shinshiazu (信死安 Shinshiazu), often known by her pseudonym S, is an aloof youkai hunter. General Information Personality She is a normally expressionless girl who finds little joy in things at life and is usually bored. Only hunting for monsters catches her interest, but she normally spares the weak ones. She has a very short temper and will not hesitate to attack if she sees someone committing injustice. Abilities ;Tracking down others Being a hunter, Shinshiazu naturally has the ability to track down her targets and finish them off with the Silver Scissors. ;Using the Silver Scissors This tool was passed down from Shinshiazu's parents with the original intent of crafting kirigami with. However, since Shinshiazu became a ruthless youkai hunter, she now uses the scissors as a weapon to attack and fight monsters with. Background Information Since childhood, Shinshiazu was tasked with the job to craft kirigami with the Silver Scissors she inherited from her parents. However, she hated the job as she felt that it made her life boring and unfulfilling. Wanting to do something else more interesting in order to find meaning in her life, she scheduled a meeting with Mayoi Usanori, believing that the fox goddess could help her. To her surprise, Mayoi advised her to become a messenger of judgement by becoming a youkai hunter in order to vent out her frustrations. Due to Mayoi's power of suggestion, Shinshiazu accepts it and becomes a ruthless youkai hunter. Role Unconquered Album A large island surges from nowhere, the Northeastern Island. Shinshiazu, going under her alias "S", senses that powerful, malicious beasts are lurking there, and decides to travel there to track down those monsters. As S forces her way through the island, she becomes bored and disillusioned with each battle, saying that all of the monsters are weak and uninteresting. However, her interest is piqued after finding out that the monsters of the island are obeying a certain leader. She heads straight to the core of the island, fighting her way down deeper and deeper until she reaches the Observer's Tor. There she meets the cyclops Katame, the one responsible for all the monsters across the island. S is excited about fighting a bigger opponent, but in the middle of the battle, Katame uses her ability to bring past trauma back to S. Despite that, the hunter realizes that the desire to kill for justice was never her true desire or purpose, but was actually manipulated by Mayoi. By the time she awakened from Katame’s spell, the cyclops had disappeared. In the end, S decided to spare Katame for now and punish Mayoi for manipulating her. She's later accused by Quanna Noayano of stealing her scoop (not realizing that Zero Hagane is the real culprit.) S defeats her easily and is about to punish Quanna until she offered S to be her bodyguard throughout her adventures, still not believing that she is innocent. Much to Quanna's chagrin, S accepts. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Unconquered Album Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters designed by Others